The present invention generally relates to the technical field of equipment installation in an aircraft. In particular, the invention relates to a landmark information system for an aircraft, by which landmark information system data relating to informing, instructing and entertaining passengers may be visually presented. Furthermore, the invention relates to an aircraft equipped with a landmark information system according to the invention, to a method for visually presenting geographic data, to a computer-readable medium, and to a program element.
In older types of large-capacity passenger aircraft, in particular in economy class, it is common for only a few monitors or flat-panel monitors to be arranged, distributed in the cabin, for entertaining, instructing and informing passengers. However, these monitors are often arranged such that only few passengers have an unrestricted view of the monitors.
Furthermore, in particular in newer types of large-capacity passenger aircraft, in particular in first class and in business class, it is common for the backrests of the passenger seats to comprise small flat-panel monitors, on which the person seated behind may call up information or view entertainment programs. However, these monitors are associated with considerable weight, which is of course always undesirable in the field of aircraft and space technology.
While on these known display systems frequently information relating to current flight data is provided, often in the presentation of information on the central displays there is, however, no reference to the current position of the aircraft and of the flight route.
Based on the disadvantages associated with known information- and entertainment systems, as described above, there may be a need to graphically present information to passengers so that it comes alive.